


Just an average Saturday in Monaco

by Forever_red



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_red/pseuds/Forever_red
Summary: Well Carlos visits Max in his Monaco apartment and it very quickly leads to the bedroom





	Just an average Saturday in Monaco

It felt like your average Saturday night, Max was sat alone in his Monaco apartment. He hated being lone, the deafening silence haunted him. All he wanted was that one special boy to come out of the shadows and hold him until all of the pain just went away. He put the TV on trying to cancel out the intense silence. He was trying to watch it but at even still with all the noise coming from the TV, the solitary was still driving him insane.   
Max almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the phone ring, he was so excited to hear somebody’s voice that was actually talking to him. His excitement grew as the voice he heard was a familiar one.   
“Hey Max!” Carlos’ voice was like a beacon of light at the deepest darkest depths of the ocean.   
“Hey you,” Max was trying his best to play it cool but he had his first voice break in years, the high pitch words made Carlos giggle. Max turned red in embarrassment struggling to stay calm just hoping Carlos wouldn’t bring it up.   
“So, I was wondering if I could come over?” It was clearly a question but Carlos spoke with such confidence there was only one answer he was accepting – not that Max planned on saying no anyway.   
“Yeah if you must I suppose.” Max was still trying to play it cool but it was clear he was excited by this.   
Carlos lived at least half an hour away so Max was taken by surprise as he heard the knock after just a few minutes. The cheeky bastard was already on his way when he asked, Max wasn’t upset though he was thankful that Carlos was here so quickly. Max sprung up to answer the door. Carlos was stood in the doorway, Max was in awe of his glistening skin, his pearl white teeth almost sparkling as he smiled at him. He was dressed in a suit, this was a huge weakness for Max.  
“You gonna let me in then?” Carlos laughed as he pushed past Max.   
“Oh yes of course s..sorry” Max moved out of his way allowing Carlos in. “I haven’t seen you in so long, I was just watching TV you can join me if you l…” Max was cut off by Carlos’ finger on his lip.   
“Shhhhh. You never stop talking.” Carlos was swaying slightly it was obvious he was intoxicated.  
“Are you drunk?” Max wasn’t sure why he phrased it as a question because he knew the answer.   
“No more talking, for the rest of tonight you’re mine I want you to stay quiet and listen to me, okay?” Carlos was unbelievable, he hadn’t seen Carlos in months. Carlos left him and now here he is, drunk out of his mind and trying to make the demands. Max should be angry, so why wasn’t he? He liked Carlos being like this, he wanted to listen to him.   
“Okay,”  
“I said no talking, just nod.” Max nodded. Carlos smiled at him and took Maxs hand and slowly led him to the bedroom. Max followed without question. Carlos sat Max on the bed and leant down kissing his nose before going to the bag that he brought with him. Max couldn’t believe he remembered, that was Maxs favourite thing that Carlos used to do, before he would fuck him Carlos would always kiss Max on the nose. He always said it was to make sure Max knew he was his special someone. Carlos put the bag on the bed beside him, Max knew what was inside, it’s the same bag he always used to bring.   
“Right, now I want you to close your eyes.” Max obeyed shutting his eyes tight so he couldn’t feel a thing whilst Carlos reached into the bag, he pulled out a red silky tie, Max smiled as he felt the soft material being tied over his eyes making sure he couldn’t see a thing. Carlos gently tugged at Max beckoning him to get off the bed and pushed him down onto his knees. Max heard Carlos rummaging through the bag once more as he waited to see what was coming next. Carlos had a rope in his hands telling Max to put his hands behind his back to which Max did so without question. Carlos tied Max’s hands together making sure the knot was tight enough to hold Max’s hands in place but not so tight that he would get hurt. Max felt a fuzzy feeling inside, a mixture of excitement and arousal as he heard Carlos unzipping his pants. Carlos tugged at Max’s short brown hair slowly pulling his head in closer, he brushed the tip of his cock gently upwards against Max’s upper lip raising it slightly before Max opened his mouth welcoming Carlos’ dick. Carlos started slowly at first, going back and forth sliding his cock against Max’s soft warm cheek. Max started working the shaft of his cock with his tongue extending it more and more until he was licking Carlos’ balls, he heard Carlos whine slightly encouraging Max to carry on. However, before Max could continue much longer Carlos pulled Max in all the way, smashing his cock against the back of Max’s throat ensuring he was taking all of it, Carlos held Max in place whilst Max gagged on his cock for around 10 seconds before pulling him off. Max gasped for air but before he had a chance to catch his breath Carlos snapped his head back so he was facing directly up at him, licking up the saliva dripping off Max’s chin before kissing him. Carlos lifted Max up and threw him on the bed. He wanted to play rough and Max was happy to let him, he found it sexy that Carlos could manhandle him like this. He got a buzz from being completely vulnerable to Carlos. Carlos ripped off Max’s jeans exposing his semi-hard cock. He began wanking Max’s dick, leaning down to lick the tip knowing it would drive Max insane as Max began whining softly twitching his leg every few seconds as his cock got harder, Carlos wrapped his lips round Max’s dick driving Max crazy as all he wanted to do was grab Carlos’ hair whilst he went down on him, Carlos lifted his head slowly when he felt Max was hard enough, gently grazing his front teeth across the tip of his cock making Max bite his lip in an unsuccessful attempt to hold back his moans.   
“I’ve waited so long for this.” Max knew what was coming next as Carlos turned him over onto his front and Max got onto his knees exposing his ass to Carlos and burying his head in the covers whilst Carlos pulled the lube from his bag. He covered his finger in it before softly caressing Max’s ass with it whilst not going inside him yet. Max was practically shaking anticipating the inevitable and Carlos loved it. He kissed Max’s ass cheek before softly biting it, then whilst still biting his finger slipped inside Max who let out a big whine as Carlos’ finger slowly got deeper. The sensation ran through his whole body as Carlos’ cold lubed up finger slipped in and out of him preparing Max for his cock. Carlos eventually pulled his finger out of him and reached for the lube once more. Max heard the slight squelch as Carlos squeezed it out and patiently waited for Carlos to fuck him. Carlos reached around Max gripping his chin to lift his head up before putting his finger in Max’s mouth, Max could taste the mixture of lube and himself on Carlos’ finger and he sucked it clean. Whilst Max was sucking Carlos slowly put the tip of his cock inside Max, he felt Max’s slight quiver followed by his soft moan which only grew louder as Carlos went deeper inside him. Max felt his eyes watering as all of Carlos was inside him, Carlos began to thrust slowly making sure he didn’t hurt Max. Max was appreciative of Carlos’ concern but he wanted Carlos to be rough with him telling Carlos to fuck him harder. Carlos quickly picked up his pace fucking Max hard as Max whined uncontrollably, it felt like his cock was setting his insides on fire but he couldn’t get enough of it. Max felt Carlos’ hand coming around his neck before gripping his throat, choking Max slightly. It sent Max crazy, he felt his cock throbbing as he gasped for air. He knew he wouldn’t be able to contain himself much longer but Carlos had no intent on stopping allowing Max’s cum to explode all over his bedsheets. Carlos continued to fuck Max anyway whilst Max struggled to contain himself, how did Carlos feel so good? Carlos eventually pulled out of Max and ripped the blindfold off him gripping his hair and pulling him in to taste his cock again, Max felt his dick throbbing against his throat and it was obvious Carlos was nearly ready to cum. Carlos pushed Max’s head off his cock and started wanking himself off whilst Max patiently waited mouth open for Carlos’ cum. Carlos’ cock shot out cum all over Max’s face as he let out a huge moan and looked down at Max who was looking up at him smiling. Carlos leaned down to Max’s level licking the cum off his face then kissing Max, he leaned back slightly, a string of cum and saliva still connecting their lips and kissed Max on the nose again.   
“I’ve missed you,” Carlos told Max whilst untying him.   
“I missed you too,” Max replied as they both fell onto the bed and snuggled under the covers.


End file.
